Mutations Identitatis
by Kirameku Awa
Summary: Harry has been through hell and through some miracle, Draco and Harry become best mates. But five years after the Dark Lord is dead, something happens to Draco. How will Harry handle this new development? AU FemmDraco/Harry


Author's Notes: Hello once more, my lovely little wizards and witches! I wrote this because I was reading stories and the ones I read were with Femm Harry. I looked and looked for Femm Draco and sadly I saw very little stories with Femm Draco as one of the main characters. So I decided to paint Draco in a softer light by making him a her! Hate me later if you love Draco. But to be fair, I have a major crush on Draco Malfoy even to this day so writing this was very...um...strange...

Other than the gender-bending, I love this little story because it gets rid of the enemy status between Draco and Harry. I think they would have been great if they became friends. Read on and enjoyed or totally hate it and leave a review!

Before we continue though, I must warn you. I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters or anything of the sort.

* * *

It was a quiet summer morning when Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley appeared at the Malfoy Manor. It wasn't for a social call; Mrs. Malfoy had called them in request to her son, Draco. She said he needed someone he could trust.

"The bloody git trusts us? I can't believe it."

"Ron, honestly. He's not so bad anymore. I mean remember when he came back for a final year? He apologized to everyone he hurt and even the teachers forgave him. I'm kind of glad too."

"Why? He's just a git."

"Ron, he showed me something to express how sorry he was, I can't tell you though I promised not to."

"Please, I bet he put a hex on you to make you forgive him."

"Ron he didn't hex Harry."

"That's right, Ron. We're actually ok now, mates even."

Ron just walked on shocked at the possibility of Harry and Draco, once mortal enemies, being friends.

"Ah, there you are. I need to speak to you before you see Draco. He's not, well…himself."

"What's the problem?"

"There's nothing wrong it's just well…he's not himself."

Narcissa ushered them in and Lucius shook their hands. Because of Harry's testimony at the court, they had both avoided serious punishment. Although Lucius didn't like the idea of being without a wand, he was just glad that he wasn't going to die in a cursed cage.

"Please sit. Lucius, can you go into Diagon Alley and get some proper fitting robes for Draco. They should be ready."

"Of course, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger."

Lucius disappeared and Narcissa stood to serve tea.

"What do you know about the potion mutations identitatis?"

"Not much."

"Nothing at all."

"No clue."

"Well, its literal Latin translation is 'changes identity'. It's a potion that changes a person's gender and possibly their personality."

"Has Draco spilled the potion on himself?"

"No. When I was pregnant with Draco, the Dark Lord had his father wrapped around his little finger. He made him promise my baby girl for his own. So before the Draco you knew was born, I drank the potion in hopes of changing the baby's gender."

Mrs. Malfoy sat down and wringed her hands nervously at telling the young adults the story.

"But it was dangerous to me and the baby but I had to do it. To protect her from the Dark Lord; I was successful but the effects wore off and well…Draco come out."

There was a shuffling and the doors opened slowly. In the doorway was a slender, lean woman with long snow-white blond hair and piercing grey eyes. She wore a short black dress and black ballet flats. She looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione and smiled.

"Hello, Gryffindors. My name is Draco Malfoy."

"D-draco? Is that you?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, would you like some more tea?"

He shook his head no and she sat across from Harry, taking a small cup of tea from the table.

"Draco, sweetheart, would you like to tell them while I found your father?"

"Of course mother, take all the time you need."

Narcissa smiled and kissed her daughter on her head and disappeared after Lucius. Draco smiled and tied her hair into a ponytail.

"I realize this is a lot to take in but ask anything."

"When did this happen?"

"Late last night. I was getting ready for bed when I noticed a heavy feeling on my chest. When I went to mother after I, well, fainted, she told me the truth. I needed someone to know and I wanted to tell you."

"Why?"

"I trust you. I felt like we were something like mates. Like friends but I understand if you don't want to be mates with a freak like me."

Before they could respond, a bird flew in and gave her a letter. It was in official lettering and she nodded to the bird.

"One moment. Duty calls."

She disappeared and forgot the letter. Harry picked it up and read the fancy letter out loud.

"'_Dear Ms. Draco_,' they already know about her, '_we require your medical services at this moment concerning a bite from a venomous snake. We are sorry for the inconvenience on your day off from St. Mungo's but it is an emergency. Alex simply refuses medical treatment from anyone else except from you, his dearest friend. We are willing to pay double of your usual pay for the quick service. Please hurry. _

_Signed Ms. Pansy Parkinson_.'"

As soon as Harry finished, Draco had reappeared and sighed wearily. She poured herself a cup of strong tea and sat in the tall armchair.

"Sorry for that but it was an emergency."

"Did you save him?"

"Yes, just a simple bite from the coral snake; I told him to leave the snake to me and he promised to obey."

"Where is it?"

"My study in the manor, would you like to see?"

Hermione nodded and Harry stood to follow Draco. Ron shook his head and drank his tea. A house elf called Dizzy appeared with food for Ron.

"I thought your parents got rid of the house elves."

"I told all of them to go to Hogwarts except for two, Dizzy and Dobby."

"Dobby?"

Draco stopped and sighed lightly. She wiped a tear from her eye and shook her head.

"I found out what happened to him after Voldemort died. I…I went to his grave. Bill told me you made it, Harry."

Harry nodded and felt himself cry a little also. Draco stepped forward and took his hand.

"That was really nice Harry. It was beautiful. I wish my family and I were nicer to him and I wish I could tell him…how much he meant to me. Did you know when I was little and my parents didn't have time for me, he would bring me flowers and plants and leaves for my potions? He once gave me a flower so pretty; I pressed it and hung it up in my lab."

Harry looked into Draco's stormy eyes and smiled, he kind of liked this softer side of Draco. Hermione smiled at Harry with that all-knowing smile and they continued on to the study.

"What do you do exactly?"

"I mainly work at St. Mungo's but I also work part-time as a snake collector and seller. I breed and sell snakes and rescue them from abusive owners."

"Amazing."

Harry looked around the lab and saw the different snakes bow their heads to Draco and him. Draco picked up the black rat snake and it wrapped around her arm.

"This is Pansy. She's my oldest snake and best friend."

Pansy the snake bowed to Harry and Hermione and they bowed back. Harry saw the flower hanging above the desk. It was a light blue flower with red and yellow stripes. It was strange and beautiful.

"Beautiful, and Pansy is lovely too."

The snake understood the compliant and bowed again to Harry.

"Draco, I'm so sorry but Ron and I have a double date to go on and we need to get ready. Do you mind if we leave?"

"Of course not. Would you mind maybe coming back for tea?"

"Of course, bye Harry, Draco!"

Hermione ran out to find Ron. Harry and Draco looked at the door.

"She's changed a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's gotten prettier, nicer…I still can't believe that we became friends after all this trouble."

Harry stared at Draco as she put Pansy back. Harry shook his head and Draco walked to the desk. She leaned against the edge and folded her arms; for a moment Harry thought she looked like the Draco he thought he knew. She looked defensive and cautious like when he found Draco in the bathroom, when he gave her that scar…

"Do you miss them?"

"What?"

"Come on, Harry. I mean, do you miss them, all the people who died?"

"Everyday, I wake up everyday wishing they weren't dead. Do you miss anyone?"

Draco lowered her head and sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the flow of tears that threatened to fall.

"I miss my god father. I think of him every time I make a potion. I can't make simple potions anymore because I end up crying by the end of it. He…he was the only person who understood me."

Harry walked in front of her and took her hand. Without the constant pressure from her fingers, she started to cry bitter tears. She wiped them away but more came to replace the ones she wiped away. Harry understood how she felt, he was used to it.

"Someone once told me that crying was a good way to healing, that grieving made you stronger."

"I don't wanna cry anymore. I cry myself to sleep thinking about all those people. Cedric, Uncle Sirius, Aunt Belletrix…and that's if I get to sleep. Sometimes I'm so guilty and sad that I have the same nightmare over and over again and can't sleep for weeks."

"What's the nightmare?"

Draco shivered and shook as the tears flowed faster. Harry took her other hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm walking in Diagon Alley and suddenly Voldemort is there. He gives me a wand and tells me to…to kill you. If I don't, he says he'll kill my family and me. If I do, everyone comes after me and kills me and my family anyway. I'm stuck in a state of terror and he…kills me anyway."

Draco buried her head into Harry's chest, missing the feeling of someone so close to her. Her parents had been the most supportive they could be but she still remained in her study or chambers when she was home. Harry hugged her once and let her go.

"Whenever you have that dream, think of someone that you love and imagine them protecting you. Trust me, it helps."

Draco wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and smiled. She didn't deserve friendship, especially with the famous Harry Potter. She could remember being a little boy and wanting nothing but being Harry Potter's best mate to go on adventures and pull pranks with but because of her pride, she missed out for seven years.

"Ok, next time I'll do that."

An awkward silence pasted between them until Pansy hissed to Harry.

_"Ask her out."_

_"What?"_

"Harry, what are you saying to Pansy?"

"One second."

_"Take her out for lunch or dinner. She needs more human companions. Even we snakes cannot live alone for so long."_

_"What do I say?"_

_"Just take her somewhere you both feel comfortable. Like the sandwich shop in Diagon Alley."_

_"Fine. Thanks."_

_"Any time."_

"What is she saying?"

"She's asking about me. She said she knows me."

"Oh, well that makes sense. I talk about you and your friends a lot. Nothing bad, I promise."

"I trust you. Hey, it's about noon correct?"

"That's right."

"Well, I know this great little sandwich shop in Diagon Alley and if you want to we can, um well you know…"

"I'd love to. Let me get something…nicer on before we go."

Draco and Harry left the lab and Draco left Harry in the living area. Dobby appeared to serve him some tea when he squeaked his greeting.

"Hello, Mr. Harry Potter. Dizzy told me master had company over but I didn't imagine the Harry Potter was here."

"Thank you Dobby. Please can you get my cloak?"

"Of course Mr. Potter."

"Me too Dobby. Mr. Potter and I are leaving together. And when Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy return, tell them where I've gone. And do remember to pack Father's shaving things."

"Pack?"

"My parents are tired of the accusations and the glaring they receive any time they leave the house so they're moving to Rome. The government doesn't know us and Voldemort as well there."

Draco shrugged on her cloak and helped Harry fasten his before disappearing into Diagon Alley.

Today was the first day that Draco has gotten no threats or been hexed. People smiled at them as they walked by and when Harry suggested that it was because they didn't recognize her, a witch in green robes shook her hand.

"Lovely day isn't it Ms. Draco?"

"You know me?"

"We all know you. I've decided to put the past behind me. I forgive you."

Draco's eyes filled with tears of joy and gratefulness as she choked out her thanks. Harry had to stop and comfort her before she could walk without bumping into someone.

"Thank you Harry."

"Any time Draco."

"HARRY!"

"Seamus? Seamus, where have you been?"

"In Rome, continuing my studies. I'm tutoring with Charlie Weasley."

"That's wonderful. Oh, where are my manners? Seamus, meet my mate, Draco Malfoy."

Seamus' sunny expression disappeared as soon as Draco put her hand out. Seamus pushed it away and glared at the frightened girl in front of Harry.

"Mate? Mate?! This little git tried hexing you everyday at school, Harry. Now because he turned into a she, you're acting buddy-buddy? What's wrong with you?"

"It's not like that, Seamus; before he was a she, he asked for my forgiveness and my friendship; once I realized that he wasn't trying to curse me, I accepted. I just found out he was a she today."

"Oh so now you're willing to be friends with a Death Eater and a freak!"

"Harry, take my wand."

Harry did as he was told and Draco took a step forward, making Seamus step back in shock. Draco was angrier than a pit viper when she glared at Seamus.

"I may be a freak and I was once a Death Eater but I chose to forget the past and move on. I paid my dues, and asked forgiveness from everyone and every family I've hurt. If I can do that, why can't you? I thought you would be better then a stupid worthless Death Eater."

Draco raised her head and walked past Seamus and around a dark corner while Harry pushed Seamus out of the way.

"Draco!"

"Go away. Get away from the outcast."

"You're not an outcast."

"Really?! Look at me! I'm a freak, a bully and a Death Eater! I shouldn't deserve your friendship or your forgiveness. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I should move to Rome with mother and father."

"Don't let that git push you away. At least come with me to lunch. I'll prove to you that you are forgiven."

Draco stared at the outreached hand and grasped it with her smaller, softer one. Harry pulled her close and put his arm around her shoulders. She instantly felt safer and warmer under his arm. She began to notice all the things she never noticed when she was a boy; the way Harry's arm seemed small but toned with muscle from Auror training, the way he smiled when she decided to stay by his side.

He handed her wand back and she pocketed the piece of wood in her breast pocket before looking up at Harry. She smiled at him and he began to walk her to the street again.

"Now how about that sandwich?"

Harry had been more carefree in one day then in all five years after Voldemort. No more fighting, no more hexes, just a day with one of his friends. Yes friend.

"Harry, look!"

Harry swung his head in the direction she pointed to and froze. There in the pet shop window was a bright white snowy owl with golden eyes. It looked like Hedwig.

"Hedwig…"

"Hedwig? Who's…?"

Harry couldn't hear her. He walked away and disappeared behind a corner where he left Draco alone in the street. He could hear her running after him and before he disappeared, he saw her shocked and hurt face. Her gray eyes looked sad and watery before she disappeared suddenly and was replaced by the inside of Harry's flat.

It was five days after that day. Not one word from the Malfoys, from Draco or anyone. It wasn't from the lack of trying on Harry's part; he had called, used the fireplace and patronus but every time either Dizzy or Dobby told him that Draco was busy. Harry had had enough when he arrived at Ron's flat. He was eating some eggs and bacon when he looked up and saw Harry, dripping wet from the rain with some sadness in his green eyes.

"What's the problem, mate?"

"Draco and Hermione. I haven't heard a word from them."

"Well I don't know about Draco but Hermione's in Rome, helping the Malfoys."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Seamus' family is giving them a little trouble so they need eyewitness testimony to convince people that they are reformed."

"That's nice of her…"

Before Ron could continue, the fireplace roared to life with an ear-splitting shriek. Harry jumped to his feet and reached for his wand when he saw a head of white hair. Draco staggered forward only to fall into Harry's arms.

"Harry…I was…attacked…someone…cruciatus…so weak…help…my snakes…still there…"

"Where?! Where is the dirty rat?!"

"…Malfoy…Manor…"

"Ron, call a healer! I'll handle the rat!"

Harry went to the fireplace and Ron stroked Draco's long locks from her face.

"Who did this?"

"…S-s-s-seamus…"

"A healer's coming just hold on. For me, for Hermione, for Harry."

"…I'll…try…"

Harry jumped into Draco's lab and saw Seamus removing her precious snakes from their cages.

"Seamus…"

"Harry, good you're here. Here, help me."

"Put the snake down and come with me. You're under arrest."

"For what?"

"For attacking and using the torture curse on Draco Malfoy."

"Please, that rat deserved it. But to appease you, I'll show you the truth and come with you."

Seamus put Pansy down in her cage and after she hissed some harsh words, they disappeared to the Ministry.

"What happened next, Miss Draco?"

"After I placed one of my snakes in her cage, Seamus stood behind me and struck me on top of my head. He told me that I may have fooled everyone else but he knew I was still evil. He…he…"

"Yes?"

"He…casted the curse on me."

"How did you get away?"

"After he did that, I kicked over one of the cages and one of my snakes was set free. He got distracted and I was able to crawl to the fireplace in my lab. I heard him cursing and he promised that he would kill every one of my snakes."

"And after you got to the fireplace, you appeared at Ronald Weasley's flat asking for help?"

"Yes."

"At which you told them that you were attacked and that he was still there?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Mr. Seamus?"

Seamus stood up from the chair and stood next to Harry who was next to Draco. Draco shrunk in fear at his figure.

"Mr. Seamus, we have Potter's, Malfoy's and Weasley's memories and all of the stories have been correct. You are facing serious punishment so think long and hard about your story."

Seamus put on this face of mock thinking and opened his mouth.

"I went there to talk to Ms. Malfoy and I lost my cool. I struck her over the head because I thought of every time she stood there, letting my friends and family die because she was too cowardly to stop it. I…I lost it."

"Master Seamus, by penalty of casting a cruciatus curse, you are sentenced to two months in Azakban and four years of house arrest."

Seamus' eyes widened to the size of saucers and stuttered.

"Two months? For a DEATH EATER?! Have you forgotten that little fact?!"

"Ms. Malfoy has paid for her crime, now it's your turn to do the same."

Seamus spun around and glared at Draco, who had stood to leave.

"I know you're still evil and I'll prove it, one way or another."

Draco took a deep breath and stood up straighter than Harry had ever seen. She took two steps to the right and stared right into Seamus' eyes.

"I paid my dues. I learned my lesson and I'm now cursed for the rest of my life."

Draco pulled the robe covering her arm up and showed her dark mark; Seamus gasped at the boldness as well as Harry and Ron.

"This mark will never ever go away and I've tried too many times to remove it. I'm cursed with this ugly mark and every time I look at it, I get sick. But because I took it for my mother, to save my family and not because I worshipped a madman, I will never regret it because I did everything in my power to try and save my family. Goodbye Seamus and good luck."

She turned on her heel and walked away, her bare arm still by her side, displaying the dark mark for all to see. Harry watched Seamus get arrested and Ron and he followed Draco out. They finally caught her at the front desk, returning her wand to her robe.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It wouldn't be the first time that I've been cursed. Anyway, the head healer decided it would be better if I didn't come in for a month or two, so I've got time for lunch if you want."

Ron and Harry took Draco outside of Diagon Alley to the muggle world. Harry taught Ron well in the way of muggle dress and culture so they took Draco inside of a store Harry knew well. Draco wasn't too picky with the clothes except she wanted a shirt with short sleeves.

"I'm tired of hiding who I am and who I was."

After that, they took her to a restaurant that even Draco admitted was lovely. After their lunch, they went back to Diagon Alley, still in muggle clothes and walked to all the open shops. Little kids stared rudely at Draco and Harry but none of them minded.

"How's your brothers Ronald?"

Ron stopped in his tracks and stared at Draco. He shook his head and looked at Harry.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, do you know about Fred?"

Draco's eyes widened to saucers and she stared pleadingly with Ron's.

"Ronald, I didn't mean just the twins, I…I meant all of your brothers and Ginny and your parents. I didn't mean to upset you."

Ron shook his head again and smiled. He walked to Draco and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know don't worry that isn't why I stopped."

"Why did you?"

"You called me "Ronald". You always called me "Weasley"."

Draco rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's time to leave the past in the past. Besides, I like the name "Ronald" better than "Weasley"."

Ron laughed and they walked cheerfully to the joke shop, which was bustling with Hogwarts students.

"Now where is that red-headed git?"

"Ronald, look!"

Draco nearly ran to the tall figure of George Weasley trying to sell a Slytherin some instant darkness powder.

"OY GEORGE!"

George turned around and smiled at Ron and Harry but raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"George, this is Draco Malfoy."

"Harry, don't insult the woman like that! This beautiful creature couldn't possibly be the git from school!"

Draco rolled her eyes and laughed slightly at the obvious sarcasm in his voice. She held her hand out and smiled.

"It's true. My name is Draco Malfoy."

Now Draco expected a lot of things; she expected him to smile politely and shake her hand, expected him to be mean and unforgiving like Seamus but she didn't expect him to embrace her and lift her off the ground. She gasped as he spun her around and squeezed her tight. When he finally put her down, she was red in the face from laughing and partly…embarrassment.

"Any friend of Harry and Ron's is a friend of mine."

"T-t-thank you."

She tried being proper but failed when George wiggled his eyebrows, trying to get her to laugh harder. He succeeded.

"Now did you want anything besides a social call?"

"No George, Draco wanted to know how you were doing."

"Well, I'm very busy but we can continue at Malfoy Manor?"

Draco stiffened lightly but recovered.

"That wouldn't be good. You see, my parents are moving and the Manor is a mess, maybe your house or the Burrow?"

"Perfect! See you later!"

Draco ran to the nearest fireplace open to the public and Floo-ed herself home. That was a terrible idea because as soon as she stepped onto the polished marble floor, she was hit with memories. Not only memories of Seamus and his attack on her, but of the Dark Lord and all those people who died.

She choked and bit her tongue to stop the tears but they came anyway. She ran to the couch where she fell on her knees and cried harder.

"Severus, why?! Why did he kill you?! Why did he take you away from me?!"

She couldn't hear the fireplace roaring with emerald green flames and she couldn't see through all her tears.

"I feel so alone here without you, Severus."

Harry stopped Ron and walked to the couch. As he sat down, Draco stopped and waited for the couch to settle. Harry pulled her up and cradled her in his lap and held her tightly, as if he would let go, she would disappear.

"I miss Snape…"

"I know, I know. I do too."

"How? You hated each other!"

"Yes but he was one of the bravest men to ever live and die in the war. I know you believe that he was…"

"I do…"

"So believe he's in a happier place, a place where only brave men go…"

"It's where you're going to go…"

"And you…"

"No I won't. I'm a coward. I was offered a way out of his grip and I didn't take it. Now I'm cursed and sad and…"

Harry pulled her up to look into his eyes. His eyes poured more emotion than could ever be described in words, it took her breath away. His eyes were so deep, so beautiful that Draco almost lost herself in them.

"Draco, you were scared and thought there was no way out. You and Ron and all of us are going to be with our families again because we loved them. But for now, we are going to live our lives and love the ones we want to love, unafraid of the fact that at any moment, we will die because of the feelings we feel."

His eyes searched her stormy grey eyes for anything other than sadness. He stared at the flecks of silver, entranced at the beauty in her eyes. She blinked and the trance was broken; Draco absorbed everything Harry said to her.

_'-love the ones we want to love, unafraid of the fact that at any moment, we will die because of the feelings we feel.'_

She didn't think of the feelings she felt where he forgave her or even when he stayed being her friend when he found out; she thought of the feelings she felt right now. She pulled his head closer and harshly kissed his rough lips. Harry broke the kiss purely out of shock and stared at the little woman in his lap.

"Harry…"

Harry cupped her cheek and kissed her more tenderly than she had him. When they stopped, they heard something that scared them both.

"Damn, I have to pay you, Hermione."

"RON!"

Draco and Harry saw Hermione and Ron, shying away because they were caught.

"Harry, what are we?"

Never breaking her graze, he smiled and leaned close.

"Anything you want us to be, Draco."

"I…I think I'd like to be…a couple…"

His eyes dimmed when she hesitated but lit up once more when she told him the truth. He hugged her and whispered softly into her ear.

"I'd like that very much."

* * *

Author's Notes: There you go! A gender-bent story about Draco and Harry...never thought I would be typing those words in a million years... Again a friendly reminder, leave a review to tell me you liked (or hated) this story! Until next time, my little witches and wizards!


End file.
